1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus having a wall and at least one actuating button arranged in an area of the wall, which button has a button head which is movable in an opening in the wall in a direction transverse thereto. Actuating means for the button head is included in the interior of the apparatus. A switch is disposed in the interior of the apparatus at a given distance from the button head in a direction parallel to the wall. Transmission means are arranged between the actuating means of the button head and the actuating means of the switch, and is actuated by the button actuating means upon actuation of the button, to thereby cause the actuating means of the switch to be actuated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus of the type defined in the opening paragraph, i.e. a video recorder, is commercially available from Mitsubishi under the type designation HS-751 V and is known therefrom. In the known apparatus the button is mounted in the area of a front wall of the housing of the apparatus and the button head is arranged in an opening in the front wall so as to be movable substantially transverse to the front wall. The button head is integrally connected to a lever provided as actuating means of the button and extending substantially parallel to the front wall and transverse to the upper wall and the bottom wall, the lever being pivotable about a pivot. The pivot is arranged out of line with respect to the button head in a direction towards the upper wall of the housing of the known apparatus. The switch is arranged in the interior of the apparatus at a given distance from the button head of the button in a given direction, namely a direction parallel to the front wall and perpendicular to the upper wall and the bottom wall, i.e. placed out of line with respect to the button head towards the bottom wall of the housing, a comparatively large distance of a few centimeters existing between the button head and the switch or the actuating means of the switch, viewed in the direction thereof. As a result of the fact that in the known apparatus the pivot of the actuating means of the button is disposed at the side which is remote from the switch in relation to the button head, i.e. near the upper wall of the housing, space is needed to accommodate the pivot between the button head and the upper wall of the housing, so that the button head cannot be arranged arbitrarily close to the upper wall of the housing. Moreover, as a result of the afore-described arrangement of the pivot for the actuating means of the button in the known apparatus, the button head performs a pivotal movement towards the upper wall of the housing upon actuation of the button head, which is experienced at least as uncommon or even as unpleasant by relatively many users.